


Про них

by reda_79, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Найти и потерять [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Стайлз узнает правду об отъезде Питера.





	Про них

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию «Остролист» — семейное счастье, защита.

— Ох… Да! Дерек… Черт! Ещеее…

Дерек довольно ухмыляется и ввинчивает язык глубже. Стайлз вздрагивает и выдает еще одну мало понятную тираду, состоящую из сплошных междометий и стонов.

Дерек разбирает лишь — «дай».

О, он хочет дать, так хочет оказаться внутри одуряющей тесноты его тела. Членом уже можно забивать сваи, но он обещал довести Стайлза до оргазма лишь языком. Дерек даже пальцами себе не помогает. Рот и губы слегка занемели, язык словно стал продолжением члена — каждый толчок отдается в головку. Дерек весь как оголенный нерв, натянутый до предела. Пот струится по лбу. Он вытирает его о задницу Стайлза и продолжает. 

— Блядь! — Стайлз дергается, отчаянно цепляясь в простыни, царапая их короткими ногтями, и выплескивается себе на живот. 

Дерек прижимается щекой к его бедру, вдыхает аромат спермы и с тихим стоном, изливается следом.

Стайлз запускает пальцы в его волосы и тяжело вздыхает:

— Твой дядя такая сволочь.

Дерек озадаченно поднимает голову, старательно гася вспыхнувший в глубине гнев.

— Погаси свои фары, — придурок еще и усмехается. От него фонит удовлетворением и совсем чуточку печалью. Что совершенно сбивает Дерека с толку.

— Ты говоришь о Питере в такой момент, — произносит он хмуро, старательно подбирая слова. — Что я, по-твоему, должен подумать?

— Что ты молодец, раз я не заговорил о нем в процессе секса? — ехидно улыбается засранец.

— Стайлз, — Дерек почти рычит, ничего не может с собой поделать, и только ласковые прикосновения Стайлза — его пальцы все еще перебирают волосы Дерека, — не дают разозлиться по-настоящему. Ну и еще, может быть, только что пережитый оргазм и обнаженный Стайлз рядом, пахнущий домом и им самим.

— Ладно, волчара, прости. Я просто подумал о Джексоне.

У Дерека дергается глаз.

— Не в том смысле, блин. В последнее время все успокоилось, ты рядом и я… мне так хорошо, но я вечно натыкаюсь на его кислую рожу... Он, конечно, тот еще ублюдок, и я его терпеть не могу, но его несчастный вид убивает часть моей радости. Я…

Дерек смотрит на то, как Стайлз кусает губы, и все его раздражение пропадает. На самом деле, состояние Джексона тревожит и его. Но переживания Стайлза о Джексоне, с которым он всегда был на ножах, осознание его заботы о нем, трогает сердце. 

Дерек медленно выдыхает и снова устраивается щекой на бедре Стайлза.

— У Питера были причины уехать.

— И что, у него не нашлось даже секундочки попрощаться с Джексоном? Сказать ему хоть что-то?

Дерек хмурится, вспоминая потерянный вид пьяного Питера.

— Если он его бросил, почему не сказал? — продолжает рассуждать Стайлз. — Ведь Джексон ждет его.

Дерек замирает. Он пытался поговорить с Джексоном после отъезда… бегства Питера. И… черт! Неужели он дал парню надежду?

— Дерек? — в голосе Стайлза отчетливо прорезаются подозрительные нотки. — Ты соврал мне?

— Нет.

— Дерек! — Стайлз дергает его за волосы, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.

— Я просто не рассказал всего, — нехотя признается Дерек.

— И?

— Это не наше дело, Стайлз, — морщится Дерек, хватка в волосах усиливается.

— Еще как наше. Джексон член нашей стаи.

«Нашей, — повторяет Дерек про себя, Стайлз сказал: — нашей». Внутри становится тепло.

— Ладно, — он облизывает пересохшие губы, с удовлетворением отмечая, что Стайлз непроизвольно повторяет за ним и жадно пялится. Дерек почти ждет, что тот забудет о разговоре и перейдет к более приятному делу, но Стайлз почти сразу берет себя в руки и смотрит в глаза, ожидая пояснений. Дерек решается. — Помнишь, Питер искал своего ребенка?

— Хочешь сказать, Питер поехал за ним? — ладонь Стайлза замирает на затылке Дерека. Это чертовски приятно. 

— Нет, — жмурится он.

— Не понимаю. Он нашел его или нет? — Стайлз убирает руку.

— Нашел. Это Джексон, — выходит слишком хрипло, и Дерек недовольно морщится.

— В смысле — Джексон? Джексон?! — у Стайлза округляются глаза, он подскакивает на кровати. — Сын Питера — Джексон? Его любовник — его сын? Святые угодники! — Стайлз ошарашенно замолкает.

Дерек садится рядом и нервно чешет бороду.

— Питер не знал. Он… Ты бы видел, в каком состоянии я его нашел.

— Это ты посоветовал ему уехать? — в голосе Стайлза появляется непонятное напряжение?

— Что? Нет… С чего…

— Хоть ты не такой мудак, — Стайлз на миг закрывает глаза, словно пытается сосредоточиться.

— Я не…

Стайлз не дает ему договорить.

— Джексон все еще не знает, почему Питер уехал? 

— Нет. Питер хотел защитить его, — Дерек понятия не имеет, почему все, что он сейчас рассказывает похоже на чертово оправдание.

— Ах, ну конечно. И оставил метаться в неизвестности. Очень мудрое решение, — желчно смеется Стайлз.

— Здесь нет правильного решения, Стайлз. Это непросто для них обоих.

— И Питер как всегда выбрал лучший для себя вариант. Самовлюбленный ублюдок.

Дерек не спорит, хотя конкретно этот поступок Питера ему не кажется эгоистичным. Стацлз опускает подбородок на его плечо.

— Нужно рассказать Джексону, — говорит он.

— Зачем? — Дерек поворачивает голову и смотрит на него в упор. 

— Он должен знать правду.

— Что его любимый оказался его отцом?

— Так тебя тоже это смущает? — во взгляде Стайлза мелькает нечто непонятное, его лицо будто застывает, превращается в маску. — Скажи мне, — он едва размыкает губы, — ты бросил бы меня, если бы вдруг выяснилось, что я твой брат?

— Нет, — с ответом Дерек ни секунды не колеблется. — Но это…

— Не одно и то же? — Стайлз пренебрежительно фыркает, но заметно расслабляется. — Да к черту, Дерек! Разве среди животных не бывает близкородственных связей? 

— Мы не животные, — Дерек едва не скрипит зубами.

— Мы все в той или иной степени животные, — отмахивается Стайлз. — Основное объективное препятствие инцесту — опасность уродства потомства. Джексон может родить от Питера?

— Конечно, нет, — фыркает Дерек.

— И в чем тогда проблема?

— Разве Джексон захочет…

— Ага! — Стайлз победно вскидывается. — Вот! Питер испугался, что Джексон не захочет трахаться ним.

— Не думаю, что он думал об этом…

— Ладно, может быть не только. Но все же… — как всегда задумавшись, Стайлз мусолит нижнюю губу. — Или это удобная причина бросить…

— Питер любит Джексона, — обрывает его Дерек.

— А Джексон Питера.

— Это…

— Ни за что не поверю, что Питер побоялся осуждения. Да и кто знает, что Джексон его сын? 

— Сатоми.

— Она далеко. И это не ее дело. Они даже пожениться могут. Нет никаких документов, доказывающих их родство.

— Ты только что сказал мне, что поддерживаешь инцестуальную связь Питера и Джексона, — удивленно констатирует Дерек.

— Я поддерживаю любовь. Какими бы гадами не были эти двое, я верю, черт возьми, серьезно верю, что у них все было по-настоящему.

Дерек в этом тоже не сомневается, а после слов Стайлза, всерьез задумывается, не совершили ли они ошибку.

— Я позвоню Питеру, — решается он.

— Подожди, у меня есть план.

***

— Думаю, мы все сделали правильно, — ухмыляется Стайлз, глядя на обнимающуюся в саду парочку.

— Давно не видел Питера таким счастливым, — улыбается Дерек.

— Ну после того, как он чуть не снес дверь, думая, что Джексон при смерти… А потом бросился его целовать...

— Как думаешь, он сказал ему? — Дерек смотрит, как Питер оглаживает лицо Джексона, как осторожно привлекает его ближе.

— А какая разница? — взгляд Стайлза тоже прикован к ним.

— Не ты ли говорил, что Джексон должен знать правду? — подтрунивает над ним Дерек.

— Так он знает. Знает, что Питер его любит, — фыркает Стайлз и вдруг краснеет. Дерек бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону Питера и Джексона — те упоенно целуются, и решает последовать их примеру. Конечно, Стайлз только этого и ждет, и отвечает со всей страстью.


End file.
